Dead by Sunrise
by foodeatspeople
Summary: What else could prevent the 2,000 year old vampire from meeting his true death? Godric/Oc violence language
1. Chapter 1

First True Blood fic! Huzzah! i have really gotten into this show and more recently really gotten into Godric/Allan Hyde. He is such a cutie, even if he is younger than me! Today is Alexander Skarsgard's birthday! I thought it was a good time to upload my first fic. Mind you this is a Godric fic but i'd have to wait until december to post it on Allan's birthday and i don't have the patience. hah

I do not own True Blood and the title was kinda inspired by the band by the same name Dead By Sunrise. In the Darkness is a great song and i would suggest you listen to it.

I will be following the TV show only, because Godric is WAY better in it, though i have not read the books either.

8/17/11

Walking down the huge hallways of the Hotel Carmilla, a young woman heaved a heavy breath, attempting to settle her nerves on what awaited her. The room that lay before her was occupied, like many others here by a vampire; but this vampire was different.

He was said to be quite old and very powerful, and he could intimidate you with a single glance from his cold calculating eyes; or at least that's the way he was referred to by most everyone at the front desk. In truth she had never met him in person; it was only here say on her part.

The girl gulped and then exhaled, shaking out her arms and hands. Slowly she raised her fist preparing to knock. Inwardly she chanted a mantra _I can do this I can do this I can do this_ her hand stilling in hesitation.

After a few more steadying breaths, her hand rapped the door once before it opened, revealing a pale yet beautiful young boy. He was taller than her by a few inches yet not terribly tall for a guy. His dark blonde hair and light blue eyes helped to accentuate his attractive appearance and she could see dark markings which formed a necklace peeking out from his white shirt.

All and all he made for a pretty package and forced a light blush to spread along her features.

When he spoke it was soft, nearly whispered yet there was strength behind his words.

"Are you lost, little one?" he peered down at her with those eyes and she had to concentrate, remembering why she was there in the first place.

"Uh, no; at least I hope not" she breathed and tried once more to calm her racing heart. "Actually, I'm looking for someone in particular. His name is Godric?"

"It appears you have found him" he replied easily. "I am he."

"Thank god!" the girl exclaimed and let out a sigh of relief. She giggled "I don't know what I would have done if this wasn't the right room…probably wander aimlessly I imagine." She smiled cheerfully and Godric regarded her with curiosity before bidding her entrance to his room.

She stepped inside but gaped in wonder at how exquisitely designed everything was. His room was quite spacious, with a dining table, a massive couch, a couple smaller chairs, as well as a large kitchen. There were paintings hanging on the walls and the color of the room was light yet somehow romantic, inviting you in.

Godric motioned towards the large sofa "Please, make yourself comfortable" He watched as she smiled and then did as requested, seating herself on the couch as it practically engulfed her.

The girl was quite small in frame and shorter than he was, with short dark hair and a pale complexion similar to his own. Her eyes were a mix, made of blue and green which stood out from her bland white blouse and brown shorts.

He watched amused as she adjusted, wiggling and twisting until she was comfortable before asking the obvious "Why have you come?"

The girl glanced up, still fiddling with her attire that had shifted upon sitting and focused her attention on the vampire before her. He sat so calmly in the chair opposite her, his hands clasped in his lap and those light blue eyes were trained on her face, making her feel slightly giddy.

"Oh, I was sent here so you could feed on me" was her upbeat reply.

Godric however could find no joy in this. "I will not" he stated resolutely.

"If that is all—"she started at this.

"I'm not leaving" stated just as firmly. He blinked at her and the girl clarified "I _can't_ leave…"

"Not until you drink from me." There was genuineness in her voice as she said this, as if she truly wished this from the bottom of her heart.

He could see she was nervous. He could hear that from before she entered, just outside the door. And yet there was no falsehood in her words nor were any ulterior motives driving her actions.

He considered this for a moment. "I assume my Child is the one behind this, is he not?"

The girl cocked her head quizzically to one side "I don't know about all that, he seemed kind of big to be a child but I think his name was Eric…I was kinda under the impression he was a vampire too."

"As I thought…"

His Child was once again trying to appeal to his hunger and the fact he had not eaten in some time. Godric had turned down his generous offer of a human with rare AB Negative blood back at his nest. That was before his home had been destroyed by a suicide bomber sent by The Fellowship of the Sun.

Eric was determined it would seem to see to his Maker's needs though Godric was uninterested; he was plenty capable of taking care of himself.

His Child _was_ stubborn.

But to send this girl to him, barely out of her teens, still childlike and naïve—he had to know more about her if for no other reason than sheer curiosity. Eric would not have sent her without first considering her potential in coercing him to feed. "What is your name, little one?"

So lost in her musings, the girl twitched when he spoke, startled that there was someone else in the room. Vampires were so quiet.

_Probably because they didn't have to breathe_

"Mina, my name is Mina Ward" she responded keeping her gaze fixed on his.

It was strange, though she had only just met him, Mina found herself at complete ease in his presence.

True she had been nervous at first not knowing what to expect, but each time she looked into his eyes, she was at peace.

Mina ventured to ask a question, somehow knowing that he would not refuse. "How old are you?"

It may be a silly question but the girl could almost feel that he was an old soul; there was a wealth of knowledge and she could see it swirling in those beautiful eyes each time she looked at him. It was too much to resist and she would not pass up this opportunity.

When he responded in that quiet seductive voice of his, she scarcely could trust her hearing.

"I am two thousand years old, at last that I recall." The girl's surprise was obvious and a hint of amusement upturned just the corners of his mouth.

"T-two THOUSAND!" she stammered, quite shocked. "Holy Shiiiiii—I mean" she paused, reconsidering her words.

"That's—INSANE!"

They had said he was old but _two thousand_?

That was _ancient_.

Once more Mina stared, as in awe at the vampire boy who watched her curiously. Well he definitely wasn't a boy, now was he?

Softly, a bit timidly she apologized "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to freak out it's just…" she snorted, then recovered. "I didn't think I'd be sitting here chatting to a two thousand year old vampire." _Especially one that looks like a boy_

"And I thought being twenty-three was a big deal—HA!" Mina laughed heartily at the sheer absurdity of it all while Godric silently observed her.

The human certainly had an odd sense of humor, given the circumstance. She wasn't even fazed that she was currently trapped in a room with a veteran vampire, one who could easily break her in half if given the mind to do so.

Though that begged the most prominent of questions: "Why is it that you have chosen to work in a place like this?" he eyed the child across from him, who in turn stared right back at him.

"It is quite dangerous—"

"I really don't have much of a choice." Godric bid her to continue with a slight tilt of his head for he did not fully understand.

She noticed this and almost chuckled but refrained, explaining "Well it's less I don't _have_ a choice and more that this was really the last option."

She could see he wanted a further explanation and promptly launched into telling him a brief detailing of what led her to ending up in a vampire hotel.

"We moved, my dad I, from Oklahoma where I had lived all my life to Texas because he was told it would be easier to find work here. That sadly was not the case and I ended up having to also look for a job to better support us."

"Practically everywhere I went I got turned down flat—I don't _exactly_ have a lot of job experience—but then I heard about this hotel catering to vampires and thought it was worth a shot."

She smiled then "Turns out I was right; the people here seemed to like me, so I was lucky."

"I would not consider it luck that you found yourself here."

"Oh I don't know. I haven't had any problems; everyone seems really nice…admittedly I haven't been working here very long."

Once more her face took on a look of innocence, smile firmly in place. "In fact, you're my first customer—er client?"She paused to consider it before giving up entirely.

"Well whatever you call it!"

Hearing this only confirmed Godric's suspicion: the girl truly was innocent.

"You have not been bitten" he stated and Mina nodded.

"You're right; I'm a virgin through and through! Virgin blood and well, the other way too…"

_Maybe that's why they picked me_ she thought before her brain latched onto what she had just confessed not five seconds prior, her face flushing in embarrassment."AH, I did NOT just admit that out loud!"

"F-f-forget that! Forget— what I just said" her hands wildly waving in rapid session before her, as if that would erase what transpired.

Thankfully the vampire was merciful and let it drop, enabling the girl to breath once more, albeit with a shade of color added to her face.

Godric understood why Eric had chosen this girl in particular; she was naïve and innocent with virgin blood and had no concept of fear when dealing with vampires. She was easy prey and a thousand some odd years ago he would have delighted in devouring her, savagely.

Now however he feared for her.

She would be eaten alive and she didn't even know it.

"It is not safe for you here."

"Huh?" _Why was he saying this now?_

"We are monsters" he informed her but she only shook her head.

"No, you aren't." He almost seemed to sigh at this but continued regardless.

"I have done many unspeakable things in my long existence and felt no remorse from my actions" his look was one of sad acceptance, his bright hues speaking volumes of how he truly felt, even if it didn't come across in his tone. Mina saw this and her chest contracted.

"I delighted in killing; that is an act of a true monster."

"Maybe in name" she said "but humans are just as bad."She sought to comfort him, even if she didn't exactly know how…

_How does one comfort a two thousand year old vampire?_

"Vampires have strength and speed surely, making them easily capable of killing and doing horrible things but the same goes for people. Calling vampires monsters and claiming it's their nature to kill and murder yet people can be just as cruel."

Petulance arose in her at this, remembering vividly just how evil humans could be and Mina was sure there was a scowl on her features.

"Seeing yourself as evil and showing remorse for your years of violence against humans is more than I can say for some people."

"If vampires were so evil and wanted nothing more than to kill people, why do places like this even exist? Why is someone like me still alive…?"

Godric could hear the sudden awareness in her voice and realized he had somewhat misjudged the girl. She was not entirely as childlike as he had perceived and he was unsure this was a good thing.

"Nobody is exactly the same so it stands to reason that not all vampires are evil. You certainly aren't." There it was again, that genuineness that made him believe everything she said was true. She smiled, small but unadulterated, holding Godric captive if but for a moment.

Suddenly she was chuckling "I'm not quite sure how we came to this. I was only supposed to come here so you could feed…that didn't happen." Mina looked down, oddly timid at that moment.

"I don't even know if there's like a time frame for these things. Hopefully no one was waiting for me!"

"The sun is rising. Most vampires are dying for the day." He intoned matter of fact.

"Oh! Well I probably should be going then." she seemed almost sad, standing and making her way for the door as he followed. She stopped and smiled, extending her hand towards the polite vampire who took it, his blue eyes bright.

"It was nice meeting you! I had fun talking with you; even though I kinda failed my objective…I hope no one gets mad." She definitely didn't want to get fired, not on the first day.

"That is fine. I will make sure you are compensated just as you would have been." She nodded and Godric led her out.

"I enjoyed your company" he said sincerely. "Please, be safe."

Mina smiled taking one last look at the vampire boy before the door closed and she was once more walking down the hallway, her thoughts preoccupied by an extremely old soul with blue eyes.

After the sun had set the next night, Godric was called to a meeting with the spokeswoman for the AVL Nan Flanagan. Everyone gathered had been present when his nest had been destroyed and Nan was asking questions.

Everything from how he had been kidnapped by The Fellowship of the Sun, to the rumored traitor that had exposed them and finally to the bombing itself.

The entire time Godric was calm and poised, even when his Child was rife with fury.

Eric could not be more furious and had to be restrained at one point, after Nan had questioned Godric's judgment. Even Sookie had taken up for the teenage looking vampire, stating that she should thank him for all the lives he had saved.

Ultimately he was stripped of his position as sheriff, stepping down with no argument on his part.

As the meeting was taking place, Mina was arriving at the hotel, restless but excited. She hoped if no one else needed her that she could go visit Godric. She _had_ enjoyed talking to the vampire and it seemed that was all her mind could focus on.

She headed back down the same hallway, her frilly blue skirt swishing to and fro with her purposeful steps.

_I hope he doesn't get tired of me, or think I'm some kinda stalker._

She giggled in nervous excitement, rounding a corner and almost skipping in her haste to see him, however a voice assailed her, whistling in her direction. Mina stopped at the catcall, confused and turned seeing what was sure to be a vampire, eyeing her.

"Hello?" she took note of his exterior, much taller than Godric and older at least in appearance. Mina was quite sure no one was older than _him_ but quickly shoved aside such thoughts and asked "Uh, is there something I can get for you?"

She _did_ work there after all and thought it best to not offend anyone.

Instead of responding, the vampire smiled and fangs extended visibly with an audible click. Before Mina could be alarmed the vampire was directly in front of her and grabbed her about the waist.

"I thought you'd never ask" and sunk his fangs into her while she screamed the only thing she could come up with.

/

"Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon" he said. "First I have something to say." Eric eyed him with rapt attention, still not quite believing what was happening before him.

Godric was different.

A sense of foreboding filled him and made the Viking more than uncomfortable but he listened, fearing this would be the last time he would hear his Maker speak.

"I'm sorry" he said after some effort. "I apologize for all the harm I've caused… for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it."

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan replied, patting his back, not understanding the magnitude of what was said. Eric however understood perfectly and would not allow his Maker to throw everything away so carelessly.

"No" there was a gruff edge to his voice, as if he could command him to obey.

"Look in my heart" knowing this would be difficult for his Child to accept, yet hoping he could understand.

"You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"There _is_." Eric was getting more and more desperate; their time was slipping away.

Godric expected as much.

His Child _was_ stubborn.

"On the roof" was all he said before slipping past the larger vampire, keen on keeping his date with the rapidly coming sunrise.

He was headed in that direction when a scream pierced the stillness of the corridor, his name driving it forward. Without thought he was down another hallway and standing over droplets of blood on the carpet. There was a door to his right and it smashed harshly against the wall as it was roughly flung open, Godric holding the offending vampire by his throat as he thrashed helplessly suspended in air.

Mina was on the floor, blood pooling from her thigh where he had bitten her deeply. Two punctures could be seen on her neck as well, where he had first tasted her and her skirt was torn and bloody.

"Let me go, fucker" the vampire wheezed, his windpipe steadily being crushed the longer he was held.

"I would choose my words wisely" Godric warned "If you value your life."

"Godric" Eric had arrived, sensing his Maker's presence and feeling his anger through the bond. What he stumbled upon was not what he had expected.

The girl coughed, blood spewing from her lips, her eyes fluttering open weakly. Eric was more concerned for his Maker, though his current display of aggression was a breath of fresh air compared to the submissive Godric he had witnessed during the meeting.

Finally he released the pathetic lump as he fell none too gently but intoned threateningly "Leave. I do not wish you in my sights again."

Smartly the vampire left and he was able to focus on the girl quickly approaching death. Eric took note of his attentions "She is bleeding out."

"I am aware" the bite to her thigh severed her femoral artery and within minutes she would die.

He knew this.

Eric sensed something within his Maker but could not quite discern what it was. Concern perhaps…?

In any event they could not leave her to bleed to death so he offered to give the girl his blood to which Godric refused.

"No" he stared down at the dying girl as her pulse slowly lessened, becoming faint. "I will do it."

"What?" his Child was confused as he lowered himself beside the girl, gripping the base of her skull with one hand.

"All those years claiming blood was sacred and yet you'd give it to a simple girl? A fangbanger?"

"She is not."

He bit his wrist before lowering it to her mouth. After a few seconds she drank.

"Go, tell the front desk what was happened and make sure to find the vampire accountable."

Eric was about to argue back, having not forgotten that his Maker wished to meet the sun but Godric cut him off. "I will stay with the human. Go."

Eric stared, part of him wanting to fight back but reluctantly did as he was told and rushed off hoping to get back quickly.

Godric kept track of how much blood she had taken and when all her injuries faded, he had Mina release his wrist, blood coating her lips and dribbling down her chin. She smiled, thanking him before her eyes shut and he could lay her down once more.

She was not a fangbanger, he knew that for certain but what she was and what she meant to him, Godric could not say.

The only thing he knew for certain was the sun would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Whee! I'm actually having quite a bit of fun with this. It helps greatly to be so obsessed with the show and i'm dying to see the season finale sunday. I just wish we'd get to see more of Godric...further fueling my other recent obsession of Allan Hyde. -smiles-

In any event i hope everyone likes this chapter, which is shorter than the last but that is intentional. I already have what i want for the next chapter and if i did that in this one, well, i don't know what i'd do for the third chapter. Hopefully this time the ending is not rushed like i felt the last chapter was. I was on a self-imposed deadline.

I do not own True Blood or its characters.

8/28/11

As Mina had passed out, Godric thought a change in venue would be better suited. He picked the girl up like a feather and with inhuman speed was back in his room, placing her softly atop the bed-sheets. Humans reacted differently when consuming vampire blood however, given the potency of his blood, the vintaged vampire assumed she would awake soon. In the meantime he was given a chance to muse over his recent actions.

Giving a human blood was something he had done only once before and that was in creating his Child; someone to walk with him in the eternal darkness only a vampire would ever have to experience. Over the years Godric realized that creating Eric had been a selfish desire, spurned only by loneliness. Of course there was an amount of love and trust between them, and he did not regret his decision in turning the Viking.

When it came to the human however he was more uncertain.

Perhaps it fell in line with absolving himself of his past crimes against humans, much in the way meeting his true death in the sun would have been. He wished to atone and therefore had given her his blood.

That was all the justification Godric needed and all he would be allowed to dwell on at the moment; he could sense Eric and knew his Child would have questions. It was not more than ten seconds later and Eric was behind him "Godric."

"All went well I take it" he questioned though it was more a fact. He knew Eric would not come back until he had properly done his job.

"Yes, the vampire in question is being dealt with…" he responded, wishing to jump to other more pressing matters. Like the mental and physical well being of his Maker.

"Godric—"

"There is nothing to discuss" heading him off before he could begin the obvious line of questioning.

"You were going to meet the true death in the sun not one hour ago. There is plenty to _discuss_!"

It was not often the Viking thought to argue with his Maker but on this he would do most anything to ensure his safety. Godric was not himself, not the vampire he had known and walked with all those years ago.

Godric had offered him life when death was barring down its mighty hand. It was only right that Eric should offer the same.

This had to end.

The elder vampire turned to face his progeny, well aware of the anger and confusion coursing through him. "Two thousand years is enough."

"This is insanity!"

"Our _existence _is insanity."

"It's not right. _We're_ not right."

The years of bloodshed and violence replayed behind his sight and Godric could find no justification for what they had done. A dim understanding found Eric but the fierce intensity never left him.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong; only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

This only served to fuel the fire within his Child and he would have continued to rebuke the elders' claims but the human stirred, drawing Godric's attention. Her eyelids fluttered ever briefly before she shot up in minute panic. The girl calmed considerably however as her eyes landed on the vampire beside the bed. "Godric"

Scanning her person found a rather large bloodstain on her thigh but no puncture marks to accompany it. Brushing a hand along her neck found it likewise and Mina nearly sighed in relief.

It was like a horrid dream except for the lingering taste of blood as she wiped a hand roughly across her lips, smearing it that much further. She glanced at the vampire and found him studying her, as if gauging any negative reaction and it occurred to her.

_Godric saved me_.

Slowly a smile wormed its way on her face and before she could stop it, Mina was laughing quite rambunctiously. The pair of vampires viewed this curiously speaking amongst themselves.

" Kanske hade hon för mycket" (perhaps she had too much)

" Hon var som förut" (she was like this before) the elder corrected.

Steadily Mina regained her senses and ability of speech informing Godric happily "You know; this is not really proving your case that vampires are evil creatures."

She snorted "Yeah cause everyone knows that evil beings just _love_ to save little girls in distress!" Her fit of giggles renewed with vigor and it didn't matter that she was sharing company with two vampires.

Eric was un-amused and not entirely convinced the human had not been brain damaged while Godric held the tiniest of smiles, barely noticeable but genuine nonetheless.

Mina sobered after a few minutes and asked Godric how long she had been out. "Not long. It is just a little after sunrise now." This came as a bit of a shock to the girl as her face fell.

"Sunrise…I guess that means I should be going back." She was disappointed having missed her chance to talk with Godric but it couldn't be helped.

"You guys need to rest and I'm taking up the bed." She hopped off before realizing her skirt was fairly badly torn, clenching it closed with one hand and a delayed blush sporting her features.

"You may wash up if you like" Godric offered "to get rid of the blood."

"Isabel may have something better for you to wear home as well."

"Oh, no that's fine. It'll be fine" she reassured with placating hands. He had already done so much for her and she felt there was no way to ever make that up to him.

Mina reached the door with the vampires followed closely behind, Godric nearest to her. She turned, not entirely sure what to say but before long the words came forth with ease.

"Thank you—for rescuing me earlier." It sounded almost like something from a storybook but it was true and oddly it made Mina feel happy. He nodded in silent acceptance and she stepped into the hallway, turning back with a hesitant jerk.

Shyly, she asked "Will I—uh—will you, be here tomorrow?" Mina dared to meet his blue orbs, fearing that he may reject the imposed invite. After all, she had been nothing but trouble to him as of late.

Instead he replied with a nervous Eric behind him "If you would like."

"I will be here" he crystallized both to the immense relief of the girl, who nearly squealed in excitement and the immediate scrutiny from his Child.

"O-okay then" she smiled delighted. "I'll see you tomorrow—er, later tonight!"

Mina scurried away, a broad unconcealed grin on her face as Godric closed the door.

"Was that a lie, just now?"

The mistrust was evident as Eric spoke and Godric could not deny its sting or the reasoning behind it. Rather than answer the elder gave him a look, as from days of old, before heading to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Mina made it home with the sun steadily rising higher in the sky. She practically flew up the stairs, quickly shedding her ruined clothes and hopped in the shower. The brunette scrubbed as best she could to get rid of any and all traces of blood from her person, including Godric's. After that it was time to stash the evidence in a nearby hamper and jump into bed, with the sun now full and shining brightly through the curtains as the girl passed out.

When the girl next opened her eyes it was dark. Night had fallen and she smiled broadly at the thought of seeing Godric once more. Before she moved out of bed, a cold yet gentle hand grabbed her shoulder, stilling Mina.

"Do not leave just yet" his seductive voice called from her side and Mina turned finding Godric clothed under the covers with her.

"Wai—what?" the girl was clearly confused and arched an eyebrow, watching Godric smile while trailing a hand over her jaw line.

He was certainly distracting and the way his hand moved from her jaw to her lips and back down made it practically impossible for Mina to form words let alone a full sentence.

"Uh, I don't—understand…how are you here?"

She didn't know which was more confusing. The fact that he was _here _or that she had asked _why_ rather than simply enjoy his company.

He smirked at this and Mina found that almost more enjoyable than the way he was touching her.

"Does it even matter?" he responded, his hand taking up residence on her throat, gliding along with feather light strokes as she shivered.

She closed her eyes, succumbing to his touches and forgetting the how. All that mattered was the feel of his caress on her body, awakening a fire that up to now lay dormant. He needn't even touch her intimately—in fact she felt she would die if he _did_.

Mina was so engrossed in Godric and his two thousand year old skilled hands that when another set of arms encircled her waist, she nearly jumped out of bed. Craning her neck, another familiar face with blonde hair and blue eyes presented itself and created more questions than it did answers.

"Starting without me, are we?" the shirtless Viking teased smiling, showing off those pearly white teeth before his fangs popped down and he was but a blur, too fast for Mina to see.

Mina awoke with a start, reaching for her neck and panting with unused adrenaline. It had been a dream. _But it had felt so_ _real_.

Steadily, she took a big breath in and then released it in an effort to calm herself. The girl had been the recipient of some strange dreams in the past but none like _that._

And if Mina were being honest, she was a bit disappointed. Apart from having Eric bite her, the other stuff wouldn't have been entirely bad and _that _was the worst part.

_I only just met the guy—er, vampire and already having dirty thoughts…Lordy._

"What would mom say about this?"

"That is a **very** good question, Mina." Without word the girl's father was in her doorway, bloody clothes in tow. They dangled from his hand as he spoke.

"What would your mother say if she knew about this?"

"Well I would hope that she would question why you went rummaging around in your daughter's dirty clothes hamper, for starters."

"Don't get sassy with me young lady! Now, tell me—what is this?" To that sadly, she had no snappy comeback.

She stared with an unreadable gaze, trying to quickly work through a plausible scenario that would allow for all the blood _and_ the huge tear in her skirt likewise but Mina's mind was mute at the moment. In any event, her silence was answer enough.

"It was a vampire wasn't it?" his tone grew more incredulous ands high as he began to yell.

"Mina! What did I tell you about getting involved with those things?" he shook his head and dropped one arm, while the other cradled his head, stroking his temple. "I knew it was a mistake to come here…"

"Those _things_?" she mimicked, her voice also growing in volume.

"Since when— Dad, when have you ever seen them as things?" Mina got up and out of bed, a scowl replacing her usual friendly features.

"You never said anything about staying away from vampires."

"I didn't think I'd have to—"he glanced and then scoffed at the clothing in his hand. "Obviously, I should have."

Her scowl only intensified. She stood before her father with arms outstretched. "Clearly, I'm unharmed."

"Is that right? Then all this is just—what, ketchup?" he took a quick sniff, then grimaced.

"Don't lie to me."

Mina folded her arms but refused to say anything. She knew he wouldn't listen, regardless of what she had to say. He was in full dad mode, pacing agitatedly back and forth.

Suddenly he stopped pacing. "You let one bite you, didn't you?" His full attention was back on Mina as he began his ranting anew.

"My God Mina— you're one of those people who lets them bite and feed from you?"He was really on a roll now. A vein popped somewhere on his head as he screamed.

"Do you let them sleep with you too? Like some cheap whore—"

"Fuck you" as soon as the words left her mouth, the girl knew it was a mistake.

But what she hadn't expected was the stinging pain in her cheek, from her father's rather harsh slap as his eyes grew wide and angry.

Too shocked to say anything, she held her face with one hand, watching as her father slowly realized what he had done.

"Mina, I'm sorry—"he was quick to apologize, but she would have none of it. Mina stalked past him and headed down stairs, grabbing a pair of flats in her wake. Her father followed close behind, spewing rapid apologies and trying to get his daughter's attention.

"Mina please" he grabbed her arm and made her stop, but she would not look at him.

"I'm sorry" he began. "But you have to realize how bad this looks from my perspective."

"Just tell me what happened and I'll try and be patient."

"You're wrong."

"Not all of them are monsters" she turned to face her father, eyes blazing. "They aren't _things_ dad, they were people and if not for a **vampire**" she made sure to emphasize the word. "I'd be dead right now."

Her father was stunned, rendering him speechless for a moment before he recovered.

"Is that what this is, Mina? Is that what all this is from?" She made to go around him and collect her things so she could leave. He blocked her path.

"You cannot tell me, with all this blood that they are anything but monsters! Mina, if they hurt you, they are evil and deserve to die!"

Now it was Mina's turn to be shocked. "You sound just like that crazy reverend from the T.V." She shook her head "I can't believe this."

She went to the kitchen and grabbed her keys from the coffee table, her father still in hot pursuit.

"Where are you going?"

"You are not leaving this house! Not with those creatures out there—Mina!" he grabbed her arm once more but this time she was able to yank her arm away. In the process she stumbled, knocking over a glass vase which shattered, cutting her arm.

She lifted her bloody appendage to inspect it then glared heatedly at her father. He wore a worried face but she ignored him, slamming the door behind her as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

And on to the next chapter. This is slightly shorter still than the last but with any luck the next chapter will be longer. I already know what else to do and this current chapter as well as the next are what the second chapter could have been; hence why I decided to break it up. I have nothing against longer chapters and I know none of you do, however if breaking them up means more chapters overall and more time for me to think up what to do next, then that's how it will be.

I would like to thank those of you so far who have either reviewed or favorited/alerted this story. It makes me want to keep going. Though I would still enjoy writing True Blood and Godric and Eric, having other people enjoy it too is much better! -smiles-

Still do not own True Blood or any characters aside from my own. The others belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

9/10/11

Mina drove with a fire burning in her belly. Anger consumed the girl's formerly pure heart; anger directed towards her father and anyone else foolish enough to judge an entire people on the selfish actions of a few.

Frustrated tears welled in her eyes, making it that much harder to see as the sun descended ever lower with night quickly approaching. Working on autopilot the girl was at Hotel Carmilla before sundown. She parked the car and sat for a few minutes, debating what to do. Glancing at herself in the rear view, Mina did not like what she saw.

"I look like hell…"

In her haste to leave, she neglected a couple essentials— like brushing her hair. She also hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours and was still in her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a white tank top and navy blue short shorts.

There was also the cut on her arm, which was still bleeding slightly, trickling down and curving around her forearm.

Sadly the girl didn't have much in the way of band-aids and the only other clothing in her car was a white thin sweater, but that would have to do: at the very least it would cover up her wound.

Slipping the sweater on, Mina made it inside and instinctively headed to Godric's room before she stalled once again outside his door, rethinking her decision to see him.

"What am I doing?" There was no use denying just how badly she wanted to see the old vampire but she had to wonder if that was really the right choice. He had already done enough.

He had saved her life just _yesterday_ and yet here she was preparing to burden him with more of her problems.

It didn't feel fair.

Though her heart sank as she did so, Mina turned from his room and walked a step before she heard the door and a familiar voice. "Miss Ward?"

As quickly as it had sunk, her heart revived seeing him standing in the doorway. He wore yet another white shirt, this time with the sleeves rolled up revealing more ink on either arm and his light blue eyes remained the same; kind and bright, almost searching.

"Won't you come in?"

Mina deliberated for a moment before she nodded and followed suit.

It was his eyes. They made it impossible for her to refuse him, even if she should.

She stood uncertainly while he closed the door and attempted to squelch any unbecoming feelings from earlier not realizing how pointless such an endeavor was around the vampire. From the bedroom she could see Eric and was confused by his presence.

_Did they share a room?_

"Are you alright, Miss Ward?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm—I'm fine." She smiled, disregarding the pain in her cheek in doing so. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

He seemed to stare into her soul, seeing right through her feeble front. "This was your father's doing I take it."

The brunette's smile faltered and she wondered why she even bothered in trying to hide anything from the keen vampire. Her eyes fell downcast. "Was I that obvious?"

"The cheek is quite noticeable" he remarked "however that is not the reason."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "Oh?"

"Because of the blood I have given you, I can sense your emotions as if they were my own."

"Oh…" _Well that explains it._

"I'm sorry I did not tell you this sooner and I apologize if this is not what you wanted, but there was little time."

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize for saving my _life_—are you kidding _me_? I'm grateful." The girl spoke earnestly and through their bond, Godric could feel its extent. She held no resentment for his unthinking actions and oddly in a small way he was relieved by this. Not everyone would be grateful to be connected in such a way to a vampire but the girl was different and incredibly accepting of things she didn't understand.

"I see someone was unhappy with the condition in which you returned to them." Eric strode in from the bedroom, wearing a black tank top and both hands in his pockets. His focus was on the human as he stalked over to the pair.

He towered over Mina who was a modest 5'1 and his Maker only reached to just about his shoulders. To say he was intimidating was not entirely accurate, however given the right audience the Viking was sure to make some nervous.

"Trouble at home?" he asked and immediately the girl's hands flew to her face, overlapping the bruise, trying to hide what was obvious.

"We had a fight" she replied timidly "…dad isn't normally like this."

"…and this" Eric grabbed her right arm, his fangs extending in a feral smile, revealing the cut under her sleeve. "Is this also from daddy dearest?"

"_Eric_" Godric's warning tone had him releasing the girl a bit reluctantly, his fangs snapping back in place. Even so, his eyes never left the girl's and he had yet to back down completely.

Mina held her arm aloft, away from her body watching the blood drip from the wound. "There was a glass vase and it shattered…" she explained, voice soft and light. She was miles away, remembering the argument leading up to said injury.

_How could someone be so cruel?_

Godric brought her back to the present. "There is a bathroom; go and clean the wound. When you return, we will have something to dress it."

The girl understood and left for the bathroom, glad for the excuse to fix herself up. The two vampires watched after her absence but it was the elder who broke the silence. "Jealousy Eric…?"

"I am _not_ jealous—especially of a pitiful human child." He drawled.

"The childish one is you my Child… the human has done nothing to merit your hostility."

Suddenly he sought to defend himself "I was not _hostile_… she was keeping things from you." it was a weak excuse at best

"We both know that is not the reason." He chided. "I could smell her blood before she even entered."

After a small pause "You don't like her."

Eric blinked but otherwise remained silent; shortly they could hear Mina as she returned rather triumphant from the bathroom.

"I'm not sure which is more impressive; the bathroom or the fact that there were actually bandages in the medicine cabinet!" Mina had taken off her sweater, leaving her in just the tank and short shorts, with a gauze wrap in one hand, smiling from ear to ear in her discovery.

She stopped before the pair and extended her arm without question, trusting she would not be devoured on the spot. "I rinsed it off with warm water and I didn't find any glass pieces, so—"

"Good. Allow me" quickly but gently Godric wrapped the wound, making sure it would not slip. Mina inspected the bandage when he was done, smirking inwardly at yet another example of how kind and considerate vampires could be.

This was something her father couldn't understand and a small part of her felt sorry for him. He had fallen prey to the stereotype propagated by people in the media; people like the Reverend Newlin who was only capable of spewing hatred and bigotry. Simply thinking about that man made her angry beyond words and her father was becoming just like him.

Godric felt her anger. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's just…" she paused, trying to sort through everything, her eyebrows knit. Finally she lit on what was bothering her.

"People are so stupid!" The girl's declaration amused at least one vampire as he chuckled behind his Maker.

"Just discovering this for ourselves?" he sneered in her direction. "I've known this for the better part of a thousand years."

"Well no I mean" the girl backpedaled slightly, trying to stay on point.

"It's not right to be treated differently and hated simply for what you are, that's stupid."

"That's human nature _sweetheart_" Eric replied sarcastically. "It's not going to change simply because you find it stupid."

"I know that…" her face fell rather quickly and sadness took up where anger had left off. "I just didn't think my dad would ever become like that—"

Mina sat and her body appeared to deflate before Godric's eyes. Obviously their fight had upset her but it was more than that.

Godric took a seat as well, giving the girl a sympathetic ear. He knew she had a lot on her mind and her heart was heavy.

"It's my fault" she said. "I didn't tell him that I was working at a vampire hotel—"Her eyes were glued to her lap and she worried with her hands.

"I knew he wasn't _thrilled _about vampires before but I didn't think he would react like he did. And anyways, I did it for _him_! I'm only working here because I had nowhere else to go and we needed the money." She tried to rationalize her omittance, though it did little to ease her mind.

"I get it, he's worried— but to call me a _whore_ and proclaim all vampires evil monsters that need to be destroyed is something I can't forgive…he's _wrong,_ I know he is."

The vampire listened quietly until she was finished, only then did he speak.

"I'm sorry for the way your father reacted— not everyone is as accepting of our kind as you are."

Her eyes found his and she found that more comforting than anything right then.

"You may stay here, should you prefer" he offered only to be immediately refused.

"Oh, oh no I couldn't possible bother you like that…" Mina couldn't believe he would even offer such a thing; she barely even knew him.

"Besides I _work_ here, wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

"You should be allowed a few days reprieve, after what has transpired— I'm sure you have a couple days of leave at minimum after such an ordeal."

He could see her reluctance persisted and added after "It would be no trouble, I assure you."

Mina considered this, thinking over his offer. She really didn't like taking advantage of his hospitality, especially after everything he had done. At the same time just the thought of seeing her father again made her heart quicken its pace and her hands tremble with fear.

Ultimately Mina had no choice and she'd be lying to herself that being around Godric wasn't an entirely pleasant prospect.

Slowly she nodded and reluctantly agreed, but Eric was not as forthcoming. "Vad gör du?" (What are you doing?)

He was suddenly right next to his Maker, who sat calmly. "Hon är inte en sårad fågel" (She is not a wounded bird) he intoned sharply.

" Jag är medveten om." (I am aware)

Godric quickly dismissed his concern, knowing from where his anxiety was actually directed and it was not the girl across from them.

Her stomach abruptly rumbled then, an embarrassing reminder that she had not eaten. Godric shifted his attention.

"If you're hungry we may go downstairs and get something to eat."

"O-okay" A bit flushed she stood along with Godric and they made their way to the door before she stopped, turning to Eric. His hands were still in his pockets and she almost thought there was a scowl on his face.

"Aren't you coming with us?" There was no apparent response but his eyes bore holes, staring straight into hers.

Not perturbed, Mina stepped forward and glommed onto his arm.

"Aw come on, vampires have to eat too!" she was smiling brightly and attempting to tug the Viking in the correct direction before she realized how presumptuous such a move was and released him.

"Sorry, I just thought that you might like to join us." Her hands latched together behind her back and off of the vampire before her.

"I don't want to get in the way or make you uncomfortable…"

Eric scoffed at her audacity. The human was so naïve he wanted to laugh.

Make **him** uncomfortable?

Regardless of this, the blonde Viking realized in all the madness concerning his Maker from the past couple days he had not eaten either and could enjoy a much needed snack.

With a reluctance belying his usual calm confidence, Eric agreed with a small tilt of his head, following the pair out and shutting the door as they left.


End file.
